It's In The Cards
by TornGemini
Summary: Ron just had one of the worst days of his life and he just missed the train for Hogsmeade. Now he's stuck with Hermione in the common room for homework. Will Ron's bad day continue?


It's In The Cards  
  
By LeeWeasley  
  
Ron entered the common room with a grim thought in his mind. He was feeling foul and annoyed. He couldn't believe he's missing a trip to Hogsmeade for homework. It was just the worst day for him so far. He just arrived from detention because Snape thought his remark about his lesson (which Snape wasn't suppose to hear) was very inappropriate. Earlier than that, he almost blew up his owl, Pig, because he didn't remember the words for his spell in Transfiguration. Because of his stupid detention, he missed the train to Hogsmeade. He was supposed to be surrounded by loads of candy by now, but no, he had to do homework for one of his most despised classes, Divination.  
  
He sat down limply on the couch in front of a fire and noticed a large stack of books in front of him. You would think Hermione was still here, Ron thought. He stood up and took a peek over the stack of books. Caught by surprise, he jumped back on his seat and clutched his chest, breathing heavily.  
  
"I'm really not that scary looking you know," Hermione said from the other side of the pile.  
  
"Holy shit Hermione! You scared me!" Ron said still clutching his chest.  
  
"Oh do be quiet Ron," Hermione said irritably, "I'm trying to do some work over here." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sooorrryyy," Ron said sarcastically to himself. He calmed down now and surprised himself by actually opening his textbook. The scowled to himself as he read the title of the page. CARD FORTUNES. He really wasn't in the mood for this.  
  
Might as well do this, he thought, what else is there to do? He took out a pack of cards that Professor Trelawny handed out for them and copied out the layout that was pictured in his textbook. He flipped over cards here and there, thinking this is absolutely ridiculous. He wasn't the only one that thought all this fortune stuff is useless.  
  
He stared at the card that was in his hand and studied it. This cupid looking thing was suppose to be his fortune for the day. He looked up the image on his book and dropped his jaw in shock.  
  
"Today you will find love in a person you never thought possible," Hermione read off from behind. Ron threw the cards instantly on the table, blushing.  
  
"What rubbish," Ron said turning red, "Love . what rubbish." Hermione snickered. "Weren't you working?" Ron asked annoyed.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you if you have a spare quill," Hemrone said sneering back.  
  
"Oh." Ron handed her a quill and Hermione went back to her side of the books. Ron decided to do it again and re-did the whole process again. He didn't know what he was annoyed by the Love card. For some reason, he felt as if his own fortunes were mocking him for his back luck. He turned over the card in his hand and once again . that idiot grin of the cupid. Ron scowled.  
  
"Stupid card," Ron said with despise. He hid the card behind a pillow and leaned back on the couch. He was incredibly bored now. He saw a piece of parchment beside him and crumpled it up. He was really tempted to throw it over the stack but he shouldn't. Hermione might get testy and yell at him. Without thinking, he threw it anyway. No response. He threw another one and this time hit something.  
  
"QUIT IT RON! I'm trying to WORK!!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"BUT I'M BORED!!" Ron protested.  
  
"I thought you were having fun blushing over your romance fortune, loverboy," Hermone retorted. Ron couldn't believe his ears. Did Hermione Granger just make a funny sarcastic remark? For some reason, he smiled at this. The last piece of parchment sat next to him and he grabbed it. He waited a few more seconds and before he could throw it, a paperball hit his own head.  
  
"HEY!" Ron protested. 3 more, one after another, followed and hit him. Ron walked over holding all of them in his hands, ready to take a shot at Hermione. Hermione wasn't there. Where'd she go?  
  
A ball hit him at the back of his head. He turned around and quickly threw a ball and it got Hermione on the arm. Hermione laughed. She threw loads more and by the time they knew it they were chasing each other from across all corners of the common room with non-stop laughter. They even had a mini-pillow fight. Hermione hid behind a table and she couldn't stop giggling. She's never had this much fun before. Let alone this much fun with . Ron. She yelped as Ron surprised her from behind. He gripped her tight but, stil, gently, around her waist and lifted her above the floor, carrying her out of her hiding spot.  
  
"Ron Weasley! Put me down!" She said out loud playfully.  
  
"Oh no! Not after that loverboy comment!" Ron joked.  
  
"You just can't handle it!" Hermione said. Ron finally put her down and Hermione back away. "Got tired did you?"  
  
"Don't make me pick you up again," Ron said. He lunged for her and got hold of her, once again, both laughing hysterically. Hermione tried pulling away but she ended up tripping on a pile of books and tripped backwards. Ron landed on top of Hermione. They were both still laughing.  
  
"You okay Hermione?" Ron asked sweetly. Hermione nodded. At the same time, both blushed, realizing at how awkward they must look right now. They caught each other's eyes and looked into one another's. Both didn't say a word. Their breathing became calm and slow but they could feel each other's racing heartbeats. Both wanted to say something but still hesitated. Finally someone spoke.  
  
"Ron," Hermione started, not taking her eyes off his.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Do you think that your card is true?" She asked quietly but with a smile. Ron gave a small nervous laugh. He grinned.  
  
"I'm starting to wish it was," Ron whispered.  
  
"Let's make it come true," Hermione said, also whispering now.  
  
"I thought you never liked Divination," Ron joked.  
  
"This is one exception," Hermione said sweetly. Ron laughed as he leaned in slowly and kissed her gently.  
  
This day wasn't so bad after all, he thought. 


End file.
